Deadly Night
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: It's been years since we've heard from our favorite meisters and weapons. Now many of them have kids. This is their story. Follow them as they get into even more trouble than their parents did. Rated T for language
1. Bios

_**Deadly Night **_

** Hey guys, so this will be my first Soul Eater story! Yay! It's based on a next gen roleplay I'm in. It only features two of the characters from it however, Heart and Alwyn. I'm dedicating this story to Casterwill and two of my awesome friends from WCRPG, ( ), Kid and Bya-chan. Casterwill encouraged me to write a Soul Eater story when I was having trouble finding a plot. And I'd like to say that the Alwyn in this story is different from the one I gave you to use Caster. Bya-chan or Iceflame, or even known as Crona at times, introduced me to Soul Eater, which is one of my new all time favorite anime! Kid, or Yami, is the one constant on any Soul Eater RP I'm in, and she owns Heart. Plus, she can draw a pretty boss DTK pony ;P This first "chapter" will be an introduction and character bios. **

_***S***_

**Name:**

Alwyn Stein

**Age:**

17

**Looks:**

She is only 5' 1", so she is short for her age. She has long, thick white hair which she usually keeps up in high pigtails with a think black ribbon. On off days, she wears her hair down. She has large amber eyes.

**Style:**

Kind of like a punk rockish look. (Avril Lavigne or Lindsey Stirling for reference). She prefers to wear skirts with leggings (her favorite color being purple and white) and black and white checkered converse. Her usual outfit (For school) is a black and purple stripped long sleeve shirt with a black skirt and purple leggings. On off days, she wears a purple tank top and black legging pants.

**Personality: **

She is reckless and carefree. She always jumps headfirst into a fight without thinking of the consequences. She is often in trouble, but she is a very fierce and loyal friend.

**Family: **

Parents: Professor Stein and Marie

**Weapon or Meister:**

Meister, Scythe Meister

**Partner:**

Heart Blade

**Crush:**

Xavier Death

**Other: **

She isn't scared of many things, but big dogs are on the top of the list, followed closely by the dark, and spiders. Possesses a small amount of madness like her father does.

_***S***_

**Name: **

Heart Blade

**Age:**

14

**Looks: **

He is a short, frail looking boy with green eyes, one of which is bandaged. He has bright orange hair, but his bangs on the left side are red and fade to gold. He has a long scar by the base of his neck, and stitches running up his right arm.

**Style:**

Heart usually wears blue formal clothes, and a yellow cape. He carries around a yellow mask in his vest pocket, but he only wears it during missions.

**Personality:**

Heart is shy and timid, and doesn't like to talk. He is often targeted by bullies and witches, because he is too weak to fight back.

**Family:**

Parents: Spirit Albarn (Death Scythe) and unknown female

**Weapon or Meister:  
**Weapon, scythe

**Weapon form:**

Heart's weapon form is a scythe with music notes dotting the handle. The blade itself has flames on the bottom, whereas the top appears to be the flag of an eighth note. The whole weapon is covered in what appears to be stitches and scars.

**Partner:**

Alwyn Stein

**Crush:**

Melanie Death

**Other:**

Balances Alwyn out perfectly. He and Alwyn have known each other since they were little, and often train together with their parents. He is always the peace bringer in their little group of friends.

_***S***_

**Name:**

Xavier Death

**Age:**

17

**Looks: **

He is around 6 feet tall. Almost gangly looking like his father was at his age. He has shaggy black hair with the three lines of sanzu on one side. He has greenish-gold eyes.

**Style:**

He tends to dress in more of a skateboarder style. Never caught without a hat on his head, unless fighting. For school he wears a black T-shirt with the Reaper skull on it. This is usually paired with black skinny jeans and black and gray converse. For outside of school, he usually wears a plain black T-shirt with a neon green and white checkered hoodie, black skinny jeans, and DC skateboard shoes. Has a lip piercing on the bottom left side.

**Personality: **

His is laid back and often not too serious when he should be. In a fight however, he is set on winning and helping his friends.

**Family:**

Parents: Lord Death the Kid, and Maka Death (Albarn). He has twin little sisters, Maia and Melanie.

**Weapon or Meister:**

Meister

**Partner: **

Dana Star

**Crush/GF:**

Rose Evans

**Other:**

Does everything he can to make his father angry. He has made several points to remind his father that he wants nothing to do with becoming the next Lord Death.

_***S***_

**Name:**

Dana Star

**Age:**

17

**Looks:**

She has long red hair and bright blue eyes. She has really pale skin and is pretty tall like her mother was.

**Style:**

_***S***_

**Name:**

Rose Evans

**Age:**

18

**Looks: **

She has golden blonde hair that is almost white. It is shoulder length and she keeps her bangs out of her eyes with a black hair band. She has pretty green eyes. She has three freckles under each eye.

**Style:**

She tends to dress more conservatively, usually wearing faded blue jeans, which she doodles on, a form fitting, long sleeved dark navy blue shirt, and a pair of black flats. On days off she wears cut-off shorts, and tank tops.

**Personality:**

Despite whom her parents, she has quite a foul temper. She never lets it show when she's around her parents or big groups of people however. She "wears" a mask around people, pretending to be sweet and shy. She is actually mean and willing to hurt others to get what she wants.

**Family: **

Parents: Soul Evans and Elizabeth Evans (Thompson), Aunt: Patty Thompson, Brother: Josh Evans

**Weapon or Meister:**

Weapon, Bow and Arrow

**Partner:**

Kai Johnson

**Crush/BF**

Xavier Death

**Other:**

She and Alwyn are arch enemies. She takes pride in the fact that she has Xavier and she knows Alwyn doesn't. The two are always competing with each other.

_***S***_

**Uh, I'll add more as I go along, I just don't feel like getting them all written (typed) out right now. I'm trying to work on two stories at once, and it's kinda hard when also thinking of random characters and trying not to make them act too much like each other you know? Uh, Dana's is not finished, she is not my character. She belongs to my friend Glitz (ChaoticXChelsea). And she has yet to finish her bio, so until she sends me the finished bio, she shall remain a mystery, (lolx). **

**School just started again for high schoolers and most college students, but I don't start until the spring term, so I have plenty of time…sort of. I write in between looking for a job and helping my brother with his homework. (I.e. doing it for him…) So honestly I wish I could say that I can get regular updates up, but I can't promise that. Because that's just how I am. I write when I can and when I feel like it. Plus, I just brought a cat home, so I'm busy cat sitting. She gets into literally everything. **

_***Shimmerz***_


	2. Meet the Kids

_***Deadly Night***_

** After a tiny delay due to me getting a horrible headache, I finally got the time to type this up! Cause I'm weird and like to have my main manuscripts on paper. Even though it's a whole lot more work DX. Oh well, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I only own the OCs**

_***S***_

_Chapter 1: Meet the Kids_

"Alwyn! Get back here this instant!" Alwyn's father's voice rang through the hallways of the DWMA. Alwyn was running away from her father's class with her Partner, Heart Blade, in tow.

She only paused to look back once, and that was to smile down the hallway to where her father was standing by the classroom door. Heart started trembling beside her and let out a small squeaking noise. Alwyn patted his head and returned to running. Heart may be scared of her father, but Alwyn Stein was not so easily scared…at least at the moment.

Back in the classroom, several of Alwyn's friends stared at the door with wide eyes. Alwyn was always threatening to leave the class, but had never done it, and they never thought she would. One boy, with black hair that was covered with a hat, stood and tapped his partner's shoulder and nodded at the window. Might as well take the distraction in stride and get out while he can. His partner, a tall girl with red hair nodded and stood as well. They quickly walked over to the window, the boy paused to wink at his girlfriend before opening the window and hopping out, he was quickly followed by his partner.

_***S***_

Alwyn sat on a bench at the basketball courts and sighed with relief, her father wouldn't even think to follow her here…maybe. Heart sat dejectedly beside his meister.

"Alwyn, we shouldn't have done that," he said quietly. Alwyn turned to look at him and smiled ruefully.

"Sorry I dragged you into mine and my father's fight," she said. "But Heart, I can't stand him sometimes… at least not in class. He always feels the need to point out my flaws and mistakes but no one else's. It's not fair!" She crossed her arms and tugged at her bangs absentmindedly.

"Hey! Mind if we interrupt this wonderful moment?"  
Alwyn looked up to see her friend, and crush, Xavier Death, and his partner Dana Star walking over to them.

"Hey guys!" She called out waving. "When did you skip out on my old man?" she asked laughing.

"As soon as he left the classroom after you," Xavier said plopping down on the ground in front of them. "How about a game of basketball when the others get here after class?"

"You know I suck at basketball," Alwyn groaned.

"So do I," Heart added quietly.

"So, we can't all be amazing at everything," Xavier said. He stood and ruffled Alwyn's hair. "Cheer up Allie! I'll even take it easy on you." Alwyn smiled, but when Xavier looked away she gritted her teeth together and held in a growl.

It was a little over an hour later when the rest of their friends showed up. First were Xavier's girlfriend, Rose Evans, and her brother Josh. They were followed by Rose's partner Kai Johnson, and Xavier's little sisters, Maia and Melanie. Josh shook his head at Xavier and passed him the ball he was holding.

"You're so dead, you and Alwyn both." He said laughing.

"I figured as much," Xavier said dribbling the ball a little bit. "But I don't think Alwyn was prepared to face the consequences of her actions." He pointed over to where Alwyn was drawing in the dirt; a doom cloud seemed to float around her. Josh laughed; Maia, Melanie, and Heart were all poking her trying to get her to come out of her depressed state.

Rose turned up her nose and turned to Xavier. "Are you guys gonna play?" she asked. "Or can we go out this afternoon?" She blinked her eyes cutely at him. Xavier sighed.

"Allie, come on. There's a game waiting for you!" He called smirking. Alwyn stood up and walked back over with a Death twin on each arm.

"We wanna be on Alwyn's team!" Maia and Melanie said at the same time.

"Looks like you get Heart and the twins," Xavier said laughing. It was no secret that Heart was no athlete, and Maia was no better. "I get Dana, Kai, and Josh." He smiled.

"Shall we make things interesting?" Josh asked grinning widely; he had his father's sharp teeth. He was a weapon with no meister, and no rush to get one either.

"Interesting how?" Alwyn asked warily. Josh's plans usually wound up going awry and ending them up in trouble. Last time things were taken "interesting", they wound up scraping gum from everything in the DWMA.

"Captains step forward!" Josh said loudly. Alwyn and Xavier stepped forward to stand in front of their teams; Josh smirked wildly and waved Kai over to confer with his best friend. After a few minutes and some vigorous head nodding, they returned.

"It is decided!" Kai said loudly. "Shall Alwyn's team win, though they won't," a loud protest from the twins rang out, Kai shot them a look and they quieted down. "Shall Alwyn's team win; Xavier shall have to wear a suit and tie to class tomorrow." Xavier dead panned and shuddered.

"Shall Xavier's team win, which we will, Alwyn has to face her father's wrath… alone." Josh said smirking evilly. Alwyn stood still for a minute then she was on the ground rolling around.

"I'm going to die! I was gonna go home Dana, but now I'm going to die." Alwyn wailed.

"Come on Alwyn, we might win," Melanie said tapping her shoulder three times, their own little encouragement that they had come up with after they had lost the first time. Alwyn looked up and watched Heart trip over his own shoelaces trying to walk over to them.

"I'M DOOMED!" She wailed louder.

"Come on, let's get this over with, it looks like it's gonna rain." Xavier said holding a hand out to Alwyn. Alwyn looked at it dejectedly and took it. Rose shot her a glare from where she sat on the bench, out of Xavier's line of sight. Alwyn shrugged slightly and smirked.

"Okay," she said.

"There's my girl!" Josh said taking his position guarding Maia, Dana was on Heart (she was the only one who wouldn't squash him flat if he tripped or something like that), and Kai was on Melanie. Xavier tossed the ball to Alwyn casually.

"You can try first," he said.

"Nah, I don't take hand-outs," Alwyn said shoving it back at him.

"If you insist," Xavier said flicking his eyes to the left, Alwyn immediately went right, knowing what he'd do, but Xavier spun around her and dribbled the ball down the court.

"Maia!" Alwyn said, the little girl couldn't shot for anything, but she was a good little ball stealer. The little blonde girl smiled sweetly at her older brother and she sacked the ball from his hands and tossed it to her twin, who tossed it to Alwyn, who was waiting under Xavier's team's goal, wide open.

"One-zero," Alwyn crowed at Xavier as she passed him the ball back. Xavier turned to glare at Josh, he pointed at him and then Alwyn. The young reaper narrowed his eyes; he'd play for real from now on.

_***S***_

Ten minutes later, it was pouring rain, and the group had to stop the game at 5 points instead of their usual 10. The final score was 1-5, Xavier's team won. Alwyn lay beating her fist on the sidewalk. She was dreading going home and facing her father.

"Come on Mad Alice," Josh said picking her up and setting her on her feet. He often called her this when she got mad, or her madness took over literally.

"I'm going to die," she whispered. Heart wrung his hands nervously and glanced up at Alwyn with his one good eye.

"I'll try harder next time," he said softly. Poor Heart had only gotten the ball once, and in his excitement he tripped himself and Alwyn, causing Kai to get the ball and score the winning point.

"Oh Heart!" Alwyn said smiling. "It wasn't your fault dear one." She always felt bad when Heart thought it was his fault something went wrong. She felt a triple tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Melanie standing there.

"Strength…" she said. Alwyn sighed before finishing what she started.

"Strength, hope, and fear. The three main elements that surround ones heart." She said. "Strength, to deal with the lost."

"Hope when darkness reigns," Melanie said.

"Fear, to keep you wary and strong," Heart added.

"For people need fear to survive and remain strong," the three of them finished together.

"While you guys are over there talking we aren't getting any drier!" Xavier called from where he stood with the others.

"We're coming!" Alwyn yelled back. She held her hand out to Heart. "Come on Heart, we need to get out of the rain. We can't have you getting sick." She smiled when he nodded and took her hand.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Josh said as he and Rose turned down the road closest to them. Rose lingered near Xavier, so Alwyn grabbed the twin's hands.

"Come on guys," she whispered dejectedly. The twins bowed their heads and followed her. They didn't really like Rose either, but anytime they brought it up, Xavier got mad. Alwyn, Heart, Dana, Kai, and the twins waited for Xavier by the road that led to Gallows Manor.

"Come on girls, mom is gonna kill me for letting you be out in this," Xavier said leading them up to the house. He turned to look back and wave at the others. "Don't forget to deal with your father Allie!" He called. Alwyn held up a very bad finger and turned to walk off without a word.

"Alwyn, was that necessary?" Heart asked nervously after they left Kai and Dana, who lived in the same apartment building.

"Yes it was," Alwyn said with certainty. She looked straight ahead as she walked. "Heart, you better get on back to the school. Spirit will be worried." Heart lived up at the DWMA with his father.

"Will you be fine walking home by yourself?" Heart asked.

"Of course, just get going," Alwyn said waving her hands at her best friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alwyn!" Heart called as he turned and ran back towards the school. He tripped and fell only once, Alwyn shook her head and sighed.

"Home…" Alwyn sighed again. She turned from watching Heart and began her own trek through the storm. Lightning flashed overhead as she continued her solitary journey home. A loud howl rang through the night and Alwyn shivered before looking around.

_***S***_

A pair of green eyes watched the young Scythe Meister look all around her before continuing up the road towards an odd looking house. The eyes blinked only once then disappeared, their owner speeding through the storm to report to his master. The wolf stopped to howl once more to announce that his shift was over and continued on his way.

_***S***_

_**Next time on Deadly Night: A New Mission is Given! Will the evil master mind behind the wolf appear? Will Alwyn live? Find out next time. **_

** So I hope you liked the first chapter! Every time I tried to finish typing this, something would come up, so it's really delayed and for that I'm sorry. Any of you who watch the news, or live in Florida know that a whole bunch of bad storms as been nonstop coming through North Central Florida, and my mom won't let me have the computer on when it's storming. Anyway, until next time!**

_***Shimmerz***_


	3. Mission

_**~Deadly Night~**_

**Hey guys, Deadly Night is back with chapter two! Hope you enjoy. **

_***S***_

**Chapter 2: Mission**

_**We'll stay up late and howl… **_

Alwyn drug herself to school the next morning with an air of depression. It was almost as if she were walking under a rain cloud. When she went to check the mission boards, her friends were already there. Heart turned around and smiled.

"Alwyn!" the usually quiet boy nearly yelled.

"Wow Heart, I think that's the loudest I've ever heard you speak," Josh said turning around to face Alwyn.

"Same here," Xavier laughed. He looked Alwyn up and down. "No limbs missing, what about organs?" He joked.

"How funny are you," Alwyn snapped, not in the mood to be joked about by anybody. "I'm grounded two weeks for every person who left class, and there were four of us. So I'm grounded for eight weeks."

"Ouch, sorry Allie," Xavier said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Come on Alwyn, you know what would make you feel better?" Josh asked slinging his arm around her shoulders. Alwyn shrugged it off and glared at the ground.

"What?" She ground out.

"We'll let you pick first from the missions board," Josh and Kai said at the same time.

"I can't go on any missions, its part of my groundation," Alwyn said. "Sorry Heart," she said to her partner. He shrugged.

"It's okay, it'll give us more time to train," Heart said. Alwyn allowed herself a small smile. Her lovely little partner managed to turn something bad into something to look forward to. Even if they had to put up with their dads being there and directing every move they make.

"You know, groundation isn't a word," Rose pointed out as she messed with her nails.

"You know, it sounds like you think I care," Alwyn said yawning. If she wasn't in the mood to put up with Xavier and his jokes, she sure wasn't going to be putting up with Rose's snide comments today.

"Alwyn," Heart whispered tugging on her sleeve. Alwyn looked down and he pointed down the hallway. She looked up to see what he was pointing at, and it turned out to be Axel, one of Lord Death the Kid's newest Death Scythes. Axel was a double chakram. As the newest Death Scythe, Axel always had to run errands for Lord Death the Kid. Now, the red haired Death Scythe was walking straight for the little group of weapons and meisters.

"Lord Death wants Xavier in the Death Room as soon as possible," Axel said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" Xavier asked.

"What about us?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Just Xavier and I don't know why," Axel said, shrugging.

"I guess it must be pretty important then," Xavier said good naturedly. "See yall later then." He waved as he followed Axel back to the Death Room.

Alwyn turned to continue her glaring at Rose, only to find the other girl had already walked off. She gritted her teeth as the first bell rang, signaling for the first class to start. Alwyn followed the others along at a slightly slower pace. Her father glowered at her when she entered the classroom, but didn't say anything. Though Alwyn could tell he was dying to.

"Okay class, maybe today we can manage to finish our lesson," Professor Stein said, throwing a pointed look at Alwyn. Not for the first time, Alwyn had to resist the urge to stick her tongue out at her father…or throw a chair at him…or yell at him…you get the point.

"Alwyn," Heart whispered, bringing her out of her daydream about beating her father with Spirit. She looked up and blinked.

"Alwyn would you and Heart be kind enough to come down here?" Professor Stein asked. "And…" he looked around, spotting Dana but no Xavier. "Well, maybe, Rose and Kai as well then."

Alwyn froze in the process of getting out of her seat. She and Rose locked eyes and glared at each other, neither one of them leaving their spots. Kai and Heart, who were halfway to the front, hesitated and looked worriedly at each other. Professor Stein turned back to face the class once more when he realized that those whose names he had called had not made it to the front. He frowned and turned the screw in his head slightly.

"Alwyn, Rose why are you still in your seats? Did you already forget the way to the front? At least Kai and Heart made it halfway before they got lost," he said. Some of the students gave half-hearted chuckles, but Alwyn knew what they did not, that was a thinly veiled warning.

"I refuse to work with her," Alwyn hissed between her teeth.

"Likewise," Rose sniffed, turning her nose up at Alwyn.

"You two will get down here and do as I say and you won't complain about it," Professor Stein said, holding a scalpel in throwing position. "I could care less about petty squabbles and rivalries." He fixed his daughter in a glare. He expected more from her, especially after the talk they had last night.

"I said, I refuse," Alwyn growled, glaring right back at her father, still not moving an inch from her seat. The class was busy looking back and forth from Alwyn to Rose to Professor Stein and back. Professor Stein had just opened his mouth to reprimand his daughter when the door flung open. Every head turned to see who was there. Axel stepped into the classroom and jumped slightly at having all the students looking at him.

"What? What do you want?" Professor Stein asked angrily. He'd just have to deal with Alwyn later.

"Oh," Axel said nervously. "I need Alwyn, Heart, Rose, Kai, Maia, Melanie, Dana and Josh, Lord Death wants them in the Death Room." He looked up to see Alwyn and Rose glaring at each other again. He frowned slightly, _'Oh dear,' _he thought.

"Fine," Professor Stein said stabbing the scalpel he was still holding into the desk. "It's not like anything was getting done. I'll just have to choose four more "volunteers"," he looked up at the class and the kids all shrunk down in their seats. Those who Axel had named were filing out the door.

Alwyn made sure to push ahead of Rose and put as many of the people with them between her and the blonde weapon as she could. Heart caught up to her and walked silently next to his meister, he was trembling slightly, still shaken from what had happened in the classroom.

***S***

…_**At the moon, till night ends… **_

"You understand of course Xavier why this mission is of the utmost importance?" Lord Death the Kid asked his son. Xavier stood in front of his father and nodded. His aunts, Patty and Liz, stood to the side with Heart's father and his own grandfather, Spirit Albarn. They had watched and listened to the exchange with grave faces.

The conversation had started out as a reprimand for ditching class the day before, but when a call from one of the Death Scythes stationed up north had come, it turned into a mission briefing.

"But father, I'm sure Dana and I could handle me by ourselves. Especially if Jay is sure that there are only a small amount of these Kishin Wolves," Xavier said with confidence.

"Jay said he was unsure if there were more than what he witnessed," Kid reminded his son. "Besides, from what I hear, Alwyn will enjoy the slight reprieve from her father." Kid smiled slightly, he had heard all about poor Alwyn's and inadvertently Heart's fate.

"If you insist father, but I ask that Maia and Melanie stay here," Xavier said.

"They are the same age as Heart, they will see this as unfair if they have to stay," Spirit spoke up from where he was standing.

"I agree Xavier, the twins aren't ready for this kind of battle," Kid nodded, ignoring his father-in-law. The three weapons in the corner stifled sighs. Now they would have to deal with two teens throwing a temper tantrum. A knock came at the door, and Axel stuck his head in.

"I got the ones you wanted Lord Death," he said ushering the group in. Presently, the group was divided into half. Neither half speaking to the other. Axel rubbed the back of his head as he went to stand with Liz, Patty, and Spirit.

"What happened?" Liz asked noticing the group's behavior.

"I'm sure you'll hear about it," Axel said sweat dropping. "Alwyn isn't exactly one to keep what's on her mind, _in _her mind." The weapons turned to watch the proceedings with interest.

"Xavier," Rose said smiling and hugging her boyfriend while shooting Alwyn a dirty look over his shoulder. Alwyn felt her eye twitch as Melanie grabbed her hand and shook her head almost in perceptively. Standing with Alwyn was Maia, Melanie, and Heart. Standing with Rose were Dana, Kai, Josh, and now Xavier.

"What in the world is going on?" Kid asked looking at the group of meisters and weapons with confusion. Everyone started talking at once and Xavier stood to the side just as confused as his father.

"Rose is mean!" One of the twins yelled.

"Alwyn tells lies!" Rose said.

"Oh that's thick coming from you," Alwyn growled clenching her hands together.

"She is just jealous of Rose cause she and Josh have a normal family," Dana, the normally calm weapon said glaring at Alwyn.

"Take it back," Heart said jumping to his meisters defense.

"STOP!" Lord Death boomed. The group of kids looked at Kid with wide eyes and shut up. "You will all stop this or I shall choose a whole different group of teams for this mission.

"Mission?" Alwyn said, her pulse quickened and she smiled eagerly.

"Yes mission, Xavier and Dana along with Alwyn and Heart, Rose and Kai, and Josh will be going on a mission to Alaska," Kid said still glaring over the group.

"What about us?" Maia asked Melanie nodded quickly.

"You two will be staying here, ready to go in as backup." Kid said easily. "But I'm not so sure if I want to send you guys on a mission at all, not with the kind of behavior I just witnessed." He was indeed very worried. This little group of kids had always gotten along. _'Then again,' _he thought. _'Alwyn and Rose have always been at each others throats, just not so noticeably.' _

"Please Lord Death! Please let us go!" Josh said, he was eager for this mission, and if Xavier and Alwyn were being sent out, he knew it was important. Xavier and Alwyn were the best meisters in this school, and everyone knew it.

"I have no choice, Jay himself requested _most _of you," Kid emphasized the most, might as well let some of them know he could still remove them from this mission if need be.

"When do we leave?" Alwyn asked.

"You have an hour to go and pack bags for a weeks stay, and then you will meet Maka at the training grounds. Understood?" Kid asked looking them all over. They all nodded, though he noticed a look of worry on Xavier's face. "Dismissed then," he said.

"Yes, Heart look at that! We get a mission anyway!" Alwyn said as they exited. The twins bid them farewell and went to sulk by their aunts.

"Xavier, a moment first," Kid said calling him over. Xavier nodded and turned to head back to his father. Rose started to follow, but Alwyn grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar.

"It's none of you business, he asked for Xavier not you. Stop being clingy and desperate," she said hauling her out the door and into the hallway. Kid sighed when he heard Rose make several indignant noises that were followed by more shouts and what he thought were sounds of people rolling around in the hallway.

"You look worried Xavier," Kid said deciding to ignore the sounds coming from the hallway.

"I just remembered, Alwyn is scared of big dogs…" Xavier said. "And the way she and Rose have been fighting of late…" He shook his head. "Maybe they should both stay behind."

"No, the mission might prove to be good for them," Kid said flinching when a wail sounded from the hallway. "If they live to see it," he turned to Axel. "Please go separate them and escort Alwyn home." He then turned to Liz, "can you escort Rose and Josh home?" Liz nodded and she and Axel headed out the door.

"Well father, I guess I'll head home and pack," Xavier said starting for the door.

"Be careful Xavier, I don't like what's going on," Kid said. "I have a bad feeling about this mission; I might send Maka and Soul with you just to be sure."

"No father! We can handle this, and like you said. We'll have Jay once we get to Alaska," Xavier said, he gave his father a reassuring smile and turned to leave once more.

"Be safe," Kid said turning to talk to Spirit and Patty.

_***S* **_

An hour later, the little rag tag group of teens had met up with Maka at the training grounds.

"Rose, where on earth did you get that black eye?" Maka had asked when Rose and Josh showed up at last. Alwyn barely held in a snort, and Heart blushed deep red.

"I ran into the door," Rose snapped glaring at Alwyn.

"Better watch where you walk then," she said smiling brightly. Alwyn herself had no bruises or scrapes. She had easily come out on top, until Josh drug her off of his sister. Maka looked back ad forth between the two but shook her head.

"Alright you guys," she said pointing over her shoulder at the small plane that sat behind her. "The pilot has orders to drop you off in Alaska and wait there for your mission to be over. Jay will meet you at the airstrip and explain everything."

"Can we get going?" Josh asked impatiently, his sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Yup, get on the plane and you'll be on your way!" Maka said laughing. The group of kids rushed past her. Alwyn stopped to pick Heart up when he tripped, and to wave goodbye to Maka.

"Bye Mrs. Maka!" She called as she disappeared onto the plane.

"Bye mom," Xavier said hugging his mother.

"You watch over them all," Maka whispered in her son's ear.

"I will," he said walking over to the plane and he too disappeared inside.

_***S***_

…_**Before Going On the Prowl. **_

"They are on the way?" A voice asked quietly from the dark.

"Yes milady," a wolf said from his crouched position.

"Be sure to send them the best welcoming party we have," the first voice laughed loudly. Suddenly, countless green eyes blazed from the darkness. "Go my dears; show the DWMA what we have to offer."

Howls filled the Alaskan air as the small team of meisters and weapons left Arizona behind. "By this time tomorrow, we will show them who owns the night!" More howls started after this exclamation, and a gray cat sitting on a rooftop in a small town flattened his ears against his head. This meant trouble, and he hated trouble.

_***S***_

_**Next time on Deadly Night: Jay was seriously mistaken. Can they make it out alive? Or will one of their own not make it back. **_

_**Plus: Heart picks up a stray? **_

**A/N: Hey guys! Haha, so I got Chapter two done, at the prompting of my dear friend Kisuke -.-… Oh well lolx. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. I like making Alwyn and Rose fight :3. They remind me of me and someone I know. Anyway, leave a review and maybe follow and favorite? **

_***Shimmerz* **_


	4. Nightmares

_***Deadly Night* **_

** A/N: I decided I'd do a little bit of background work in this chapter and probably the next. I realized just how little we know about our new heroes. So enjoy this new chapter! **

_***S***_

_Chapter 3: Nightmares_

Mama, mama help me get home

I'm out in the woods; I'm out on my own

I found me a werewolf, a nasty old mutt

It showed me its teeth and went straight for my gut

_***S***_

On the plane ride to Alaska, most of the kids slept, save one. Heart was awake and thinking. Something about this mission seemed…off. He looked around at his sleeping companions and shook his head.

_'We've been called out on too little information. There's just too much suspicion on my part.' _He thought.

The other underestimated Heart greatly because of his size and age, but the young scythe was determined to prove to the others that he was just as good. That ambition was also shared by his meister. Heart and Alwyn have been partners for a little over two years, but they'd known each other since they were really little. Of course they had, their father's were partners when Spirit wasn't working for Lord Kid.

_***S***_

The day they became partners had started out pretty much like any other day. Alwyn and her father had been arguing about her not finding a partner. When they had arrived at the DWMA so that her father and Spirit could go through their training routine, they were still arguing.

"Why can't you just chose a partner and get over it?" Stein asked as they strode down the hallway.

"Because I don't want just _any_ partner. I want one who won't get in my way," Alwyn said crossing her arms and looking away. "I want a partner who understands me. Besides, there are no scythes here."

"You can't be picky. You know that scythes are rare to be here nowadays," Stein said. He glared down at Alwyn who just shrugged her shoulders. He gritted his teeth together and knocked on the door of the Death Room.

"Enter," a voice said from within. Stein and Alwyn walked into the Death Room. Spirit stood beside Heart off to the side, Kid, along with Liz and Patty stood in front of his mirror. Kid barely looked up when Alwyn and Stein entered the main room.

"Spirit, are you ready?" Stein asked as Alwyn sulked over to Heart. The little red-head smiled sheepishly at her and Alwyn smiled a bit back at him.

"Actually Professor Stein, I have a mission for you and Spirit today," Kid said suddenly from his spot by the mirror.

"Why aren't you going yourself?" Spirit asked.

"Because! I only do missions on the 8th of every month. Today is the 2nd, totally unsymmetrical." Kid shivered and stared off into space as he started going through the horrors of unsymmetrical numbers.

"Alright, alright…" Spirit muttered. "Sorry I asked." He looked over at Heart. "Sorry kiddo, guess we'll save our lesson for another time."

"So I can go home now?" Alwyn asked with a yawn.

"No," Stein said hitting her on the head. "You're gonna go work with Soul and Maka. That was the whole point of you coming, was it not?"

"Maybe…" Alwyn grumbled. Stein sighed while resisting the urge to strangle her.

"Maybe I can go and keep you company Alwyn," Heart said helpfully, trying to soothe the nerves.

"He's really good at that," Liz commented to Kid.

"So it would seem," Kid murmured thoughtfully.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Spirit said leaping up and down. "I'm sure your sister would LOVE to work with you Heart!"

"Whatever," Alwyn said grabbing Heart's hand. "Let's go get this over with." She marched out of the Death Room and towards the classroom where Maka and Soul were sure to be waiting.

"Y-you know Alwyn, my weapon powers finally came in," Heart said looking down at the ground. Alwyn stopped in her tracks.

"Really?" She asked looking at Heart. "What kind?"

"Scythe, like my dad." Heart said.

"Oh Heart!" Alwyn said excitedly. "Would you like to be my partner?" she asked. This was incredible. It gave Heart a partner and would get her father off of her back at the same time. Killing two kishins with one swing.

"You really w-wouldn't mind?" Heart asked looking up at her through his bangs. His one green eye gleaming.

"Of course! I want to be a scythe master and you're a scythe. Besides, what better a pair than us?" Alwyn said smiling widely.

"Yeah, okay." Heart said nodding. "In that case, I'll be your partner." Just like that, Alwyn had a partner, and was late for a lesson.

"Uh-oh…" Alwyn said noticing the clock on one side of the hallway.

"What?" Heart asked.

"I'm late! Uh… we're late," she grabbed Heart's hand once again and took off down the hall and up a set of stairs. She burst into a classroom and saw a very angry looking Maka and a sleeping Soul. She shrank down a bit.

"You're late," Maka said whacking Soul on the head to wake him up. Soul sat up and looked around wildly before slumping back down and glaring at Alwyn and Heart.

"I know," Alwyn said looking down, scraping her toe against the floor. "But you'll be happy!" She said looking up, smiling brightly. "Heart and I are partners now! So I don't have to use Soul every time I come for lessons now!"

"Finally," Maka said laughing. "Dad was always worrying about who Heart would have as a partner."

_***S***_

The rest of the lesson had been Heart and Alwyn resonating souls with each other. Heart looked around the small plane; his companions were starting to stir. Alwyn sat up and looked around frantically before remembering where she was. She looked up and saw Heart watching her.

"How long have you been up?" she asked quietly.

"Never was out," Heart laughed.

"Where are we?" Alwyn asked.

"Right outside Anchorage I think," Heart said shrugging. "I haven't really paid attention."

"Hmmm, that's alright, I'll just go ask the pilot," Alwyn said standing up and heading to the front of the plane. Shortly after she disappeared, Xavier woke up. He took a look around and shook Rose. Rose blinked and shivered as she sat up. It was only then did Heart realize how cold it was on the plane.

"Where are we?" Xavier asked, Heart sighed and opened his mouth to answer, but Alwyn answered for him.

"We'll be landing in Anchorage in five minutes. Wake the others," she said walking over to Josh and flicking him in the forehead. "Wake up lazy," she said loudly. She then walked over to Heart. She took off the jacket she was wearing and draped it over his shoulders. "Here," she said softly. "We can't have you catching a cold now can we?"

"What about you?" Heart asked, frowning slightly.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to change into my winter clothes. You should as soon as you can too," Alwyn said grabbing her bag off the floor and heading to where the girls had curtained off a part of the plane so they could change.

"So Heart, what do you think of this mission?" Xavier asked once all the girls were gone. Leaving Xavier, Heart, Kai, and a very sleepy looking Josh to themselves.

"I think something is off," Heart said. "I've had a bad feeling ever since we left the school." Then Heart pulled Alwyn's jacket closer to him and shrunk back into his seat, he'd said his part and was done.

"I feel the same way, thank you for sharing," Xavier said. He knew Heart didn't like talking to people unless it was Alwyn or his father. He had noticed however that Heart had started talking to Melanie a little more. Heart nodded quickly.

"Sweet baby Death, girls hurry up!" Josh yelled. "It's freezing out here!" The sandy haired boy rubbed his hands up and down his arms to keep himself warm.

"Almost done," Rose called.

"Shut up and keep calm," Alwyn yelled, poking her head around the curtain. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you'll be fine for a few more minutes." She disappeared back behind the curtain. Josh grumbled to himself while still rubbing his arms. Kai laughed and patted him on the back.

"Attention everyone, the plane will be landing shortly. If you'd all take your seats please," the pilot's voice sounded over the intercom. The girls pushed back the curtain and walked out, all decked out in warm winter clothes that were still fight able.

"Nice look girls," Josh said grinning widely.

"Ew, Josh," Rose said wrinkling her nose.

"I didn't mean it _that _way Rose," Josh said rolling his eyes. "It's just weird not seeing you all in short sleeves or short shorts."

Indeed, the girls did feel weird being out of their normal attire. Alwyn was wearing a form-fitting black shirt with a thick purple and white faux- fur jacket over it. She was also wearing black leggings under thick white pants. Her boots were black with white faux-fur lining. She carried a pair of dark purple gloves in her hand. Her long white hair was up in a tight bun, curtsey of Dana.

Dana herself was wearing the same under things as Alwyn, but her jacket and pants were black, with red faux-fur lining. Her boots were red with white faux-fur lining. She carried a pair of white gloves, and her hair was also back in a bun. Rose, was wearing a "rose" colored jacket with cream faux-fur over a form-fitting white long-sleeved shirt. She wore white leggings under a pair of thick white pants. Her boots were cream colored with a dark brown faux-fur lining. Her gloves were already on; they were a rose color that matched her jacket. She insisted that her hair be left down instead of up.

"You boys will just have to wait until we've landed before you change," Alwyn said. Already, the plane was tilting downward as they began their descent. Alwyn had a slight heart attack as the plane hit the ground and then slowly came to a stop. She sighed in relief after the pilot announced that when they were ready they could go meet Jay in the airport.

"You girls can go ahead and head inside to where it's warm, we'll be there shortly," Xavier said grabbing his bag and looking through it.

"See you in a few minutes," Rose said kissing his cheek lightly before turning around and smirking at Alwyn. Alwyn fought back a growl.

_'Argh! I hope she gets stuck in a snow drift!' _She thought as she followed the blonde weapon off the plane. She promptly tripped her and dashed towards the small airport.

"Alwyn!" Rose shrieked from behind her. Alwyn looked over her shoulder to see Rose chasing her, her face red with angry. Alwyn whopped loudly and ran faster.

"Catch me if you can Rosie!" She called over her shoulder. Then she ran face-first into something hard and warm. "Oof," Alwyn looked up into the yellow-green eyes on a man with shaggy gray hair.

"Be careful around here, you aren't here to play," the man said helping her up. Alwyn blushed.

_'If only he knew that we weren't playing,' _she thought.

"Oh, trust me, as soon as I get you alone Alwyn, you're dead meat," Rose had caught up and was glaring ice daggers at her.

"I think I can handle the force of a kitten," Alwyn said wryly. Rose fumed and turned away. Dana sighed as she approached the three people. She hated this stupid fight of her meister. She honestly just wished it would stop and that one of them would move on and get over it.

"You must be Alwyn and Rose," the man whom Alwyn had run into said. "And then you're Dana, but where are your partners?"

"Changing on the plane," Dana said pointing over her shoulder. "Are you Jay?" she asked cocking her head slightly.

"Yes I am, and I will be making sure you don't die while you're here," Jay said.

"Way to be blunt," Alwyn said rolling her eyes.

"You'll understand once you see what you're up against," Jay said narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

"Hey! What was with all the noise out here?" Josh asked running up to them. He was decked out in all black winter gear. Alwyn turned to see the others following him. The only boy who wasn't dressed in all black was Heart; he had white winter gear with black faux-fur linings.

"Rose had a little trip all by herself," Alwyn snickered evilly.

"Why do I have the feeling that this "trip" was not voluntary?" Josh asked shaking his head. Alwyn smiled innocently as the others finally got up to them.

"Hello Jay," Xavier said.

"Xavier Death," Jay said nodding his head. "The mission's leader I presume." He said it as a statement, not a question.

"Yes, can we go inside where it's a bit warmer?" Xavier asked, despite all the winter gear, it was still bone-chilling cold.

"Of course, I forgot that you are not as accustomed to the cold as I am," Jay said laughing slightly. "If you'll follow me," he said taking the lead. The small group had made it halfway to the small airport when a loud howl split the air. Jay immediately turned towards the woods and narrowed his eyes.

"Is that why we're here?" Xavier asked holding out his hand. Dana nodded and turned into a full length katana. The other meisters turned to their weapons. Heart smiled reassuringly at Alwyn before turning into a scythe covered in music notes and a flame pattern. Rose turned into a bow, landing perfectly in Kai's hand.

"Yes, get ready," Jay said turning into a cat and leaping away from the group of teens. "Good luck," he called.

"Where are you going you furball get back here and help!" Alwyn called after him.

"He has no magic Alwyn, he would be no help in this battle," Xavier said. He turned his attention back to the woods, where a medium sized wolf had just pushed its way through with several smaller wolves.

"Ready to go!" Josh said crouching, his arm turned into a blade.

"Wait, let them attack first," Xavier said holding out an arm to stop Josh from rushing in.

"Screw waiting, let's go," Alwyn said running forward, already swinging Heart.

"Alwyn wait!" Xavier called, but Josh and Kai were already leaping forward to cover her.

"Might as well just go Xavier," Dana said, her image popping up in the blade. Xavier sighed and started forward. The wolves ranged from as small as a Chihuahua to as big as a pit-bull, none too big.

_'This is too easy,' _Heart thought as he and Alwyn took care of another wolf. They were heading deeper into the forest. Suddenly it hit Heart. "Alwyn! We need to get back into the open; they're leading us into a trap!" He told his meister frantically. He turned back into a human and looked around, the others were still fighting, but they were too spread out. He turned quickly back into a scythe as a wolf jumped at Alwyn.

"There's a clearing in front of us," Xavier called over, having heard Heart's frantic warning. "We'll have to make it there and regroup." The others nodded and they fought their way into the clearing, only to find a huge cave at one end of it. And in front of that cave were two of the biggest wolves Alwyn had ever seen.

"I-I can't…" Alwyn's hands shook and she took a step back. Her breathing turned rapid. "T-too b-big…" She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on Heart's handle.

"Alwyn, it's okay, we can do this! I promise!" Heart told his meister. He had worried that this might happen when the first few wolves had appeared, but Alwyn had pushed down her fear to help her friends.

"Holy shit…" Josh said, his eyes widening. He shot a glance over to Alwyn and then looked at Xavier. "We need a major plan here Xavier, and I think we're down a pair." He motioned his head towards Alwyn, who was still frozen in fear.

"Dodge around them into the cave. There has to be a back wall or a dead end in it somewhere, we can fight them easier in there," Xavier said running to Alwyn and grabbing her free hand. He tugged at her gently, "come on Allie, we can do this." He pulled her towards the cave.

"I'll distract them," Josh said running alongside them. Xavier nodded and dodged to the right as Josh leapt to the left, bringing the wolves' attention to him. Xavier drug Alwyn into the cave, closely followed by Kai and finally Josh, but there was no resting the wolves were right behind Josh.

"Tunnel to the right," a voice called. The meisters looked around, and sure enough found a tunnel to their right.

"Go," Xavier said immediately. They dashed down the tunnel and soon found themselves at a dead end. They spun around immediately. The tunnel was too small for both wolves to stand side by side, so they filed in one after another. The wolf in the front let out a loud growl, resulting in Alwyn crying out and dropping Heart.

There was a loud ring as the metal of Heart's blade hit the rock floor of the tunnel. Silence followed it, the only thing that could be heard were the wolves' breathing, and Alwyn's ragged breaths. Heart turned into a human and stood in front of Alwyn protectively as his meister sunk to the floor. The others looked at each other at a loss. They'd never seen Alwyn like this in the middle of a fight.

"Alwyn, Alwyn please, you have to get up," Heart said shaking her shoulders. "You have to fight the fear; it'll cause your madness to take control." Heart himself was on the verge of panicking.

"Come on Allie, it's just a giant mutt," Xavier said laughing. The wolf in front of them growled again and Alwyn shook her head.

"No use, it's too big… I can't do it," Alwyn whispered. An aggravated sigh filled the air. Rose turned human.

"Kai, use Heart for now," she said turning to Alwyn. She crouched down in front of her. "Look here princess now is not the time for this little funk. We're all on the verge of death, and I will NOT let you fall into despair before dying." The blonde weapon shook Alwyn hard.

"Bu-but the wolf…" Alwyn trailed off looking up at the wolf.

"To hell with the wolf," Rose said angrily. "We need you…your team, your friends… I need you Alwyn. If you just sink into despair, who is going to laugh at me when I get my butt kicked?" She shook her head and laughed. "We may hate each other, but I'm here for you, we'll beat this thing." She held out her hand to Alwyn.

Alwyn looked at it blankly before putting hers on top of it. Another, smaller hand joined theirs. Alwyn looked over to see Heart standing there.

"I'm always here for you too Alwyn," Heart said.

"Yeah, me too Mad Alice," Josh said putting his hand on top of Heart's. Alwyn smiled at him gratefully. Xavier, Dana, and Kai joined the group and added their hands as well.

"You see," Rose said. "We're a team. We look out for one ano—" Rose caught off as there was a big whoosh of wind and then Dana screamed, the wolf had lunged forward and caught the weapon by the leg.

"Dana!" Xavier said leaping forward and grabbing her arm. The other weapons quickly turned back into their weapon forms, and Alwyn was the first to charge the wolf, but as she swung Heart back, she hit the wall behind her; there just wasn't enough room to swing a huge scythe around.

"I got it," Kai said pulling back the string of his bow, an arrow of energy formed, and he shot it at the wolf, hitting it right in the eye. The wolf howled in anger, dropping Dana, and as it tried to straighten up, it hit the ceiling of the cave and howled in anger. The cave rumbled and some rubble fell on top of the meister's heads.

"It's unstable we need to get back," Xavier shouted as the cave rumbled again, spilling more rubble, this time bigger chunks. One hit Alwyn on the head and she squeaked in pain. The wolves growled one last time in their direction before backing out of the tunnel and running off.

"Quick, while they're gone," the voice from earlier said, this time it was closer.

"Who's there?" Xavier called out as he hoisted Dana up. The cave rumbled ominously and they all looked up, and had to blink dust and rock from their eyes. A huge rock crashed down just behind Josh, who leaped forward.

"No time, come on," the voice said again. This time, the teens listened and lurched forward. Josh ran over to help Xavier with Dana. The whole time they were running, rocks were falling. Just in time, they burst out into the main cave. Behind them, more rocks fell, obscuring the tunnel entrance.

"Is everyone okay?" Xavier asked looking them over.

"Talk later, run now," they looked down to see a small cream colored cat in front of them. "Well? Let's go," she said. The group of meisters shrugged and took off running as best as they could, with Dana supported between Josh and Xavier. Alwyn tripped once and Kai stopped to help her up.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Dizzy," indeed, her head was spinning and it was all she could do to keep from running into trees.

"Come on, come on," the little cat said stopping briefly to look back at them. Alwyn bit back a sharp comment and kept going. Before too long, they were back on the airstrip, where Jay stood waiting for them with two other people.

"Xavier!" Jay said rushing forward. The other two adults ran forward and grabbed Dana from Josh and Xavier and rushed her over to an SUV waiting nearby.

"Dana," Xavier said, they were all exhausted and Alwyn was now leaning on Heart, who was the only weapon still in weapon form. Rose ran over to Xavier and wrapped her arms around her.

"You guys look horrible," the little cream cat said shaking her head.

"What do you expect," Kai growled. "We just about all died in there and it's Alwyn's fault." Kai rounded on Alwyn who looked slightly taken aback.

"M-my fault? How is it my fault?" She asked, sounding confused.

"Your little attention getting performance in the tunnel," Kai yelled, moving closer to her. Heart turned human and stood in front of Alwyn with his arms spread out wide.

"It wasn't to get attention," Heart cried. "Alwyn is scared of big dogs, and the dark. Her madness took over and there was nothing she could do about it." The tiny weapon stood in front of his meister and glared at Kai.

"Heart, stand down," Alwyn said softly. She faced Kai and shook her head a bit to clear it. "I take full responsibility of what happened today, but as Heart said I cannot help it." She looked down and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"That doesn't make it right," Kai yelled pulling his arm back to hit her. Someone grabbed his arm to stop him and he turned to look to see who it was. Josh was standing there looking incredibly mad; behind him Rose and Xavier were frowning. Jay stood off to the side and looked at them all.

"I'll have to ask you to stop right there," Josh said letting go of his arm. He moved over to Alwyn and let her lean against him. "It wasn't her fault; it was all of ours for thinking that the small cave was a good idea."

"I don't mean to rush anyone, but I think we should get you guys to the hospital," Jay said stepping forward. He nodded at another SUV parked beside where the one that Dana had bee carried off to had been.

Josh helped Alwyn to the vehicle and then helped Heart in beside her. He then got in on the other side of Alwyn and shut the door. The others got in on Heart's side and sat in the very back seat. The little cream cat leaped in before Heart could close the door and she curled up in Heart's lap, purring slightly. Heart looked surprised and looked around. Jay was watched them closely.

"Who are you?" Heart asked the cat.

"Oh, sorry, I was focused on getting you guys out alive. I'm Alisa," the cream colored cat leaped over the seat in front of her and turned into a human. She was a girl who looked younger than Heart and had long cream colored hair and bright blue eyes. She turned back into a cat and curled back up in Heart's lap.

"Well," Jay said as he pulled out of the airport. "It could have been worse."

"How? How could it be worse?" Xavier asked softly from the back.

"You guys could have died," Jay said bluntly. "A few injuries are but a small price to pay."

"We didn't even kill the last two wolves," Kai said glaring out of the window.

"You'll get them," Jay said.

"They'll come back?" Alwyn asked closing her eyes and leaning against Josh.

"I'm afraid so, don't forget that they are kishins," Jay said. Alwyn whimpered softly before letting the darkness take her down. But as soon as it did, she was haunted by images of the wolves, of Dana getting strung around, and finally, of the howls. She whimpered again, this was the thing of nightmares, and she knew that she would have to face it again.

_***S***_

_**Next Time on Deadly Night: Will their true enemy show itself? Will Dana be okay? And just who is Alisa? Plus, we learn about how Alwyn and Xavier met. **_

** A/N: So this actually turned out to be a little longer than I expected, and I'm not particularly happy with how I ended it, but I didn't want to fit anymore into this particular chapter. I think I broke my record for longest chapter ever written, tapping out at about 4,500 words. I know, not that impressive for most of you, but I usually write short chapters. I'll try to make the next one at least 3,000 words, but no promises. Anyways, any questions, concerns, or comments go to reviews mkay? **

_***Shimmerz* **_


End file.
